robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Animal Anarchy - Discussion
The Animal Anarchy tournament will be held over one week, starting Monday 30th November. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:05, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Selecting Robots There will be eight robots in this tournament. Choose from this list of robots, all of which are shaped like animals. Note that only robots shaped like animals will be eligible for this tournament, robots merely painted with a picture of an animal (Such as Kat 3 and Bulldog Breed) or named after an animal (such as Pussycat) don't count. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:05, November 23, 2015 (UTC) *Bee-Capitator (Bee) *Black Widow (Spider) *Crushtacean (Crab) *Cerberus (Dog) *Hippobotamus (Hippopotamus) *Robochicken-Evo (Chicken) *Ruf Ruf Dougal (Dog) *Scorpion *Shear Khan (Tiger) *Thermidor 2 (Lobster) *The Stag (Stag beetle) Place your votes here Drop Zone mk2 *Crushtacean *Robochicken-Evo *Ruf Ruf Dougal *Scorpion *Shear Khan *Thermidor 2 *The Stag *Trouble 'n' Strife (Originally voted for Cerberus) Drop Zone mk2 (talk) Diotoir *Ruf Ruf Dougal *Scorpion *Robochicken-EVO *Crushtacean *Bee-Capitator *Black Widow *Cerberus *Thermidor 2 I want this to be as fun as possible! Hense why only one really good robot was chosen. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:31, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Madlooney6 *Ruf Ruf Dougal *Scorpion *Robochicken-EVO *Crushtacean *Bee-Capitator *Black Widow *Cerberus *Hippobotamus Copied Diotoir's list but I agree with his list, good mixture of good and naff bots and plenty of fun to be had. Also, Pussycat should count as it was based on how a cat always lands on its feet (or in Pussycat's case, wheels). Sam (BAZINGA) 15:44, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :Changed Thermie to Hippobotamus. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:26, November 23, 2015 (UTC) ToastUltimatum I only needed to cut three, so I went for a process of elimination. *Shear Khan is the least like an animal of the bunch, just being a box-shape. I don't like tigers anyway. *Black Widow is dead weight. *Cerberus would only be a second dog in the mix, Dougal is more fitting. So that leaves my votes as: *Bee-Capitator *Crushtacean *Hippobotamus *Robochicken-Evo *Ruf Ruf Dougal *Scorpion *Thermidor II *The Stag [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:08, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Jimlaad43 I didn't want to vote for The Stag, as it was a non-qualifier, and I still disagree with them competing in these tournaments. *Ruf Ruf Dougal *Bee-Capitator *Cerberus *Hippobotamus *Robochicken-Evo *Scorpion *Shear Khan *Black Widow i decided to avoid Thermidor and Crushty as they are proven bots who would do well, just to give the other bots a chance of victory *cough Ruf Ruf*. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:39, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :As for your comments on The Stag, remember that many robots that failed to qualify for Series 5 were chosen for events in Extreme 1. It's not as if The Stag was destroyed in the qualifiers, and we have seen it in Series 6 and 7, so we can judge it. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:20, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Lewis05 *Thermidor 2 *Cerberus *Black Widow *Scorpion *Shear Khan *Bee-Capitator *Hippobotamus *Robochicken-Evo Where's Velocirippa in this category, surely enough that's an animal base robot. Lewis05 (talk) Results Here are the results. Robots that recieved less than four votes will not be in this tournament, and to decide which robot will not be included out of those that recieved four votes, I will use Random.Org. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:43, November 29, 2015 (UTC) 6 Votes *'Robochicken-Evo' *'Scorpion' 5 Votes *'Bee-Capitator' *'Cerberus' *'Ruf Ruf Dougal' 4 Votes *''Black Widow'' *''Crushtacean'' *''Hippobotamus'' *''Thermidor 2'' 3 Votes *Shear Khan 2 Votes *The Stag :Random.org "chose" Black Widow to be omitted, completing the line-up. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:46, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Ruf Ruf Dougal coming for you! Jimlaad43(talk) 11:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Trouble 'n' Strife I only just realised that Trouble 'n' Strife should have been on the list, as it is shaped like a crocodile. I remember when I was originally preparing for this tournament, I wrote a list which included Trouble 'n' Strife, but I lost that list, and when it came time for me to write the list on this discussion page, I forgot about TnS. (I think I might have gotten it confused with its non-crocodile-based sequel). Seeing as it should have been in the list, seeing how I originally wanted to include it and as I think it would be a popular choice, if anyone wants to change their vote last minute, that's ok, as I will be uploading the Animal Anarchy at midday tomorrow! Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:40, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :If you do change one of your votes to Trouble 'n' Strife, please leave a note saying which one you changed, so I can keep track more easily when I tally the votes up again tomorrow. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:41, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Nah, although I would say it should replace Thermidor, as it has already won a tournament in this Extreme, and is a class above the rest of the entrants. Jimlaad43(talk) 22:49, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::I'll make a vote for Trouble 'n' Strife then. If it'll change anything. RelicRaider (talk) 23:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'll change Thermidor to Trouble n Strife. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 08:59, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, by the way RelicRaider, you can still post the eight robots you want in this tournament if you like, as I have extended the deadline, and Jimlaad, if you feel Thermidor should be replaced with Thermidor, why not change your vote? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:00, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :Because I didn't vote for Thermidor for that exact reason, therefore I cannot change my vote. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:11, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, I'll change Shear Khan to T'n'S. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:11, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry, I couldn't remember which robots everyone voted for of the top of my head, and the way you wrote that comment about replacing Thermidor with T'n'S gave me the impression you had voted for Thermidor, but considered it too late to change the vote. My mistake. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:19, November 30, 2015 (UTC) My votes remain unchanged, kicking Thermidor would probably make this an easy win for TnS itself, and my other selections are clearer "animals" than Tourble 'n' Strife. I'm not opposed to it being in the tournament, though. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:55, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Re-done results Here are new results, including the last-minute votes for Trouble 'n' Strife.Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:10, November 30, 2015 (UTC) 6 Votes *'Robochicken-Evo' *'Scorpion' 5 Votes *'Bee-Capitator' *'Ruf Ruf Dougal' 4 Votes *''Black Widow'' *''Cerberus'' *''Crushtacean'' *''Hippobotamus'' *''Trouble 'n' Strife'' 3 Votes *Thermidor 2 2 Votes *The Stag *Shear Khan So, robots that recieved less that four votes will not be in this tournament, and to decide which robot will not be in this tournament out of those that recieved four votes, I'll use Random.org again. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:10, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :Random.org "chose" Black Widow. Line-up complete, tournament up soon. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:11, November 30, 2015 (UTC)